Kuririn's Phrophecy
by ShadowDrake
Summary: AU_ a mysterious break-in at Capsule Corp and an attack on Kuririn brings two couples into an ancient war against the forces of darkness. Main pairings: Kuririn/Juuh and Bulma/Vejita


Title: Kuririn's Prophecy (1/?)  
Author: Shadowlander  
Email: Shadowlander1@gmxnet  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters commonly associated with Dragonball Z; they belong to others and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.   
Pairings: Kuririn/Juuh; Bulma/Vejita  
Archive: You want it you got it... just let me know where it is going so I can drop by from time to time and visit it.   
Rating: R mainly for violence, bloodshed and language... there maybe some lemony parts in there somewhere too... you never can tell with frisky Saiya-jin Princes and Androids running amok.   
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe... meaning that I seriously doubt that it is going to follow any of the DBZ canon, so just about anything could happen. Also please note that I cannot bring myself to call someone a number - I'm German that just bugs me - so artificial human 18 is going by the name of "Juuh" and artificial human 17 is called "Jun".   
  
KURIRIN'S PROPHECY (1/?)  
  
Juuh stood motionless in a shadowy corner of the lab her blue cat-like eyes intently watching the small stocky built human thrashing around on a narrow bunk in the grips of a heavy fever. He had been in the state of near death trapped in a delusional fever fighting hidden phantoms and infection for nearly a week now and the strain was beginning to show on his battered weakened body. Her eyes briefly drifted to the ki collar around his neck ensuring he wouldn't be accidentally firing off any more energy blasts, his hands and feet securely restrained as he continued his one sided battle. She hated that the most... not being able to fight the demons that were attacking her mate, her fists unconsciously clinching as she kept her visual.  
  
"N... no.... stay back!" Kuririn groaned his head thrashing on the pillow as he subconsciously tired to raise his Ki once again, "leave my family alone!" He growled at the unseen enemy, much the same way he did every night for the past week, his body arching as he fought his inner demons and the restraints keeping him on the bed.  
  
Eyes narrowing Juuh growled lowly, the meaning of his cryptic words still unknown, he had been screaming about something attacking his family from day one. At first his ravings made little sense, her mate was an orphan his parents long forgotten after they had abandoned him years ago at the temple where he was raised as a monk. Even if they were still alive they had lost any right to the gentle, caring man he had become.... or at least they had in her mind. However, over time the meaning became clear... the family he was talking about was the one he made after leaving the temple, the one he had built with her. And nothing was going to take that family from him, if she had anything to say about it.  
  
"How is he?" a soft voice asked startling her a bit, as she turned to her twin standing in the now open door, which surprised her a bit. Her brother and mate did not always get along with one another very well; she suspected that Jun was jealous of Kuririn somehow. Although her mate did try his best to make peace with Jun, the two having it out once in an all day battle in the desert. It didn't solve anything but Jun was a bit more tolerant of his twin's 'pet human' - as he insisted on calling him - afterwards, the two leaning heavily on one another both looking like they had picked a fight with a battle-crazed super-Saiya-jin and lost.   
  
"The same," Juuh replied after a moment with an absent shake of her blonde head, it was best not to get lost in past memories, not while she needed her wits about her. She was sure that whatever the cause of Kuririn's ravings was tied into what attacked him in the first place. She also knew that his attacker would be back to finish the job and she would be waiting. She had something she wanted to give the bastard that had dared to touch her mate... several some things in fact as she tore it apart with her bare hands. Unconsciously her eyes were drawn to the large square bandage that was taped across his midsection, his blanket having been kicked off of him during his struggles exposing his upper body. "Kuso," she swore seeing the once white bandage turning red, "he tore open his wounds again... get Bulma." She directed her brother already moving to the delirious human's side.   
  
A moment later she was joined in the room by Bulma Brief who had fallen asleep in the lab across the hall working on repairing the regeneration tanks that had been sabotaged by an unknown force or they would have had him in it days ago and avoided all of this. Pausing to turn on the overhead lights the other woman moved quickly to the bed. "Damn... not again," she grumbled to herself already reaching for the medical supplies on a tray by the bed, this was not the first time Kuririn's thrashing had torn open his injuries. "When the hell are those beans going to be ripe?" she muttered to herself, still ticked off over having her lab trashed by unknown forces that may or may not have been in league with whatever had attacked and nearly killed her patient. Having her lab wrecked, its contents - the four regeneration tanks she kept on hand for the times they ran out of sensu beans to heal everyone - totally destroyed, it all reeked of a carefully orchestrated plot... but the question was who was behind it all.   
  
Peeling back the bloody bandage Bulma's frown deepened looking at the three deep angry claw-like marks marring Kuririn's lower torso starting just to the right of his belly button and continuing on to his back. At first glance it looked like it had been a grazing wound, but on closer inspection the wound had been a killing blow almost like something had been trying to gut him. Kuririn had taken the brunt of the blow on his right side severely lacerating the kidney on that side of his body.   
  
Juuh stood on the other side of the bed watching Bulma work, her eyes envisioning destroying the bastard responsible for her mate's injuries once again, knowing that when they were finally able to give him a sensu that those three terrible scars would remain as a grim reminder of what she was slowly losing. Kuririn's attacker hadn't of been content with merely slicing him open, no whatever caused those three identical slash marks also had poison on them... a poison that was unfamiliar on earth.   
  
"J.... Juuh?" a choked voice said bringing her out of her murderous thoughts, turning she looked at the head of the bed at her mate who was regarding her intently, almost as if he was trying to telepathically communicate with her. "I won't let them hurt you.... I won't," he said in a rough shaking voice as if his life depended on making that vow, "they can't have you," his eyes cloudy with pain, fever, and something else.   
  
"Shhh.... its all right... no one is going to have me but you," she replied with a comforting smile, recalling the past few days where Kuririn would hold one-sided arguments with his unseen tormentor, always vowing to protect his mate to the death and beyond. Usually she was the possessive one, having a reputation for tossing her little mate over her shoulder and carrying him off to have her way with him on numerous occasions. She had always regarded him as hers, since the day she saw him on a battlefield trying to stop her and Jun's first rampage, she had planned to kill the others and keep him as her personal pleasure slave. But fate had other plans, instead of defeating his comrades and setting the world aflame, she found herself joining their ranks to defend this world and its people.   
  
"He can't ha..." Kuririn insisted, his eyes taking on a near crazed looked before they rolled back in his head and he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"He needs the rest," Bulma explained taking the spent syringe out of the IV line leading to his arm, reaching for another syringe filled with more antibiotics to hold off the infection running through his body. Disposing of the spent needles and ruined bandages in their proper containers, she shoved her hands in her lab coat, feeling almost useless while waiting for the damn sensu beans to ripen.   
  
Juuh only nodded absently not really hearing the other woman, one hand running through the peach fuzz covering the top of her mate's head. He had only recently made the decision to let his hair grow out before the attack and she had found that she liked to run her hands through it, usually while he was pleasuring her.   
  
"He's strong Juuh," Jun's voice cut into her thinking once more putting his hands on his twin's shoulders, "he did survive ten rounds with me after all." He added with a self-satisfied smirk recalling that desert battle fondly. "He will pull through." He promised his own eyes hardening a bit, while he didn't really like people thinking he had nothing but contempt for his sister's 'pet human', he did have to admit that the little runt did grow on him a bit. He would make a good brother... if he could talk Bulma into turning him into a cyborg... then he would be perfect for his sister.   
  
Moving away from the twins and the unconscious Kuririn, Bulma joined her own mate standing in the open doorway regarding the scene with dark smouldering eyes, a frown on his face. Uncrossing one arm he let his mate come to him, holding her close as he continued his own dark visual on the injured warrior. Kissing the top of her blue hair, he wrapped both arms around her pulling her closer. "The sensus will be ripe in two days... Kakarrot has even picked out the bean he wants to use," he whispered into her hair keeping his voice low, smirking a bit at the other Saiya-jin's antics. "The runt will hang on that long," he said listening to her silent sobs, knowing how his woman grieved for one of her childhood friends fighting for his life. He also knew how much she hated feeling powerless and having her home attacked. That last part bugged him the most, someone dared to come into 'his' territory... damage 'his' home and property. All were unforgivable acts, but to think that his woman could have been injured, that it could be her lying there fighting unseen phantoms calling out for him to protect her... that made him angry and when he got angry people were made to suffer.   
  
End Part 1.  
  
Questions? Comments? Feedback? Want to see more? 


End file.
